Mental Captor
by litttlemissleijon
Summary: Sollux has been bullied enough in school about his problems. He's tried suicide and many other things, but they haven't worked. So his parents take him to a mental hospital hoping it will fix him. There, he meets the pessimistic Karkat Vantas. FIRST FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Sollux sighed and stared out the window. He wanted no part of this at all. So what if he was a little messed up? So what if everyone in the school had made fun of him? It didn't matter. His life was meaningless anyways. It's not like if someone had discovered him dead or if he had just disappeared that they would care. He'd tried suiced twice before and the only ones who cared were his parents. John, his self entitled "mother", had held him close to his chest and wept while Dave, his dad, had been bandaging his wrists and telling Sollux how that was just very "uncool".

As the car pulled into the driveway of the mental rehablilitation center, Sollux sighed and ran his split tongue along the metal that attached to his teeth. John helped him out of the car and put a reassuring arm around his shoulders as Dave got his backpack from the trunk. All three walked towards the entrance when Sollux suddenly had a wrenching feeling in his gut that he identified as fear. Then his head began to act up again and he felt like he was going to vomit. He then clutched John's shirt like it was the last thing on Earth and he buried his head into John's shirt.

He hurled all over the ground in front of him and ended up collapsing into Dave's awaiting, open arms. Sollux moaned pitifully from his still raging headache and tried his best to curl up in Dave's arms. Dave put Sollux on his back and passed the backpack to John and they made their way up to the entrance.

The automatic doors slid open and the trio walked inside and up to to the front desk. There was a woman behind the desk and she asked a couple questions while constantly looking back and forth between Dave and her computer screen. In his sickly state, Sollux tried his best to look around the building from where he was on Dave's back. The walls were splashed an almost sickly off white while the tiles on both the cieling and floors were a bright white and had small, various colored splotches in each tile. Many patients were walking around or lounging and talking with each other. He watched a tall patient with crazy black hair and peculiar clown make up chat with a short, brown haired patient that kept yelling swears.

Dave finally put Sollux down and John rushed to his side to hug him. "I'm really sorry we have to do this, but I really don't want you hurting yourself anymore..." He sighed and brought Sollux into a tight hug.

"Bro," Dave stated flatly, "Don't get and stop hurting yourself, okay? That's not what a Strider does, you understand?" He patted his "son's" head and gave him a Strider smile.

"Yeah... I will..." Sollux gave a slight smile. The first one in months. He hugged his parents and took his backpack from John. As they left he could see John starting to tear up and it broke his heart. A nurse walked up to him and directed him to previosly designated room. "I'm terribly sorry if you're uncomfortable with this, but you'll be sharing a room with another patient. His name is Tavros Nitram, I believe."

Sollux nodded to show he understood and he looked around the room. It looked almost indentical to the rest of the building except it had two beds on either side of the room, two dressers on each side, and a nightstand next to each bed along with a single dim yellow light bulb in the middle of the cieling. He sighed and laid down in one of the beds and growled into his pillow. His head was still pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up again. Luckily, though, it was just a feeling and he didn't actually throw up all over his sheets.

Soon the distinct sound of both yelling and swearing worse than a drunk sailor was heard outside the door. It worsened his headache ten-fold and he groaned into his pillow. Whoever was yelling HAD to stop like right NOW. The door opened and a boy with a mohawk, the clown with the crazy hair, and the cussing brunnette were revealed. "Who the FUCK is THAT?" the brunnette swore.

"Shut up! My head hurth like hell and you THRCREAMING is not helping it!" Sollux yelled while secretly cursing his lisp for ruining his angry retort.

"Oh, nice lisp fuckass." The brunnette snickered.

"Now, hold up motherfuckers. Everything's all cool here." The clown interrupted before Sollux could repy.

The kid in the wheelchair wheeled up to Sollux and gave him a light smile before saying, "Uh... Hello! My name is, Tavros Nitram, I'm your new roomate, I guess. What is, your name?"

Sollux couldn't ignore Tavros he was just too sweet. "Tholluckth Captor, nice to meet you Tavroth." He gave the Tavros a small smile to show he was trying to be nice. Tavros looked to the two others with an expectant look.

The brunnete sighed, "Karkat Vantas," and he added under his breath, "lisping fuckass..."

"I'm Gamzee Makara, motherfucker," The clown said while showing a lazy, but meaningful smile.

Sollux sighed then said, "Nithe to meet you. But my head hurth a fucking lot tho I'm going to thleep or thomething." He got under the covers and curled uo in a ball. He had not lied. His head hurt a lot and there was no other way to soothe it other than sleep, or if it still hur tion the morning he could overdose a little on his medication. That usually did the trick and it worked really fast, too.

As he drifted off to sleep his mind began to replay and assess his day. Something it usually did and that Sollux always paid attention to. When it got to the end of his day Sollux for some reason grew happier. At least he met SOME people. It was a lot more people than he knew at his school. Maybe this stupid mental hospital would actually help like his parents said. Oh, God, he hope it did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize! SO MUCH! I did NOT leave an Author's not for Chapter One! MY HUGEST APOLOGIES! ANYWAYS! I tried to make this a LITTLE longer 'cause I realized how short the last chapter was! This chapter was actually supposed to be submitted Thursday, but as you can see, it's real late. But, um, anyways, thankies for ALL of those reviews! It's only five, but you guys all kept me writing this chapter! YAYS! So, special thankies to:**

**XxhoneyleafxX**

**NightmaresDark**

**JustAStranger**

**GreenBood10**

**apersonfromflorida**

**Your VERY kind reviews gave me energy to write THIS CHAPTER SPECIFICALLY! So, cookies to you all! :33 Please enjoy this chapter! It's for all of you!**

**~Author's Note End~**

There was a loud knocking on the door, and Sollux awoke with a jump. Sadly, his head was still pounding, but he was at the point where it hurt so much he couldn't move. He tried to reach his bag that was on the floor next to his bed, but failed. So, instead, he groaned a little too loudly and hoped that Tavros or someone would give him his bag. With his plan to no avail Sollux decided to get the bag himself.

When he finally got his bag after the dizzy, painful mess his head had made him he retreated back to his bed in a sitting position. He dug through his bag with determination, but he found no meds. NO MEDS. Where were they? He checked again. In the main pocket. Not there. In the side pockets. Nothing. In the small front pocket. Only socks. It was at that point that he started freaking out. If he didn't get any meds all things would go to hell. He wouldn't be in control of his bipolar mood swings, he'd have more painful headaches more often, and not to mention the voices would come back. Oh, shit. The voices. He couldn't deal with the voices. Never. Again. They told him things he didn't want to know. Like where and when people around him would die. The worst part was that they were always telling the truth.

The knocking started up again, and when Sollux made no movement or noise to indicate he heard the knocking a nurse walked in. She had short, messy black hair, a white nurses' scrub, round silver wire glasses, and a nametag with what looked a blue grub with horns taped over her last name so the tag only read, "Jane". He clutched his bag to his chest and hoped that this nurse was only here to make the beds or something, but instead, she walked over and kneeled down next to Sollux's bed with a smile. She patted him on his head and said, "Hey, there. My name's Jane. You're Sollux, correct? I have your medication for you." As she said this she held up a couple bottle of pills and kept a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, my god! You're my thavior!" Sollux exclaimed. This woman, Jane, had given what he needed at the time he needed it most. He mentally slapped himself for wanting hug her. Jane handed him two small, red and blue pills from one of the bottles. "Uh…. Thereth thuppothed to be more than that," Sollux said in momentary confusion.

Jane grimaced then said, "We called your doctor and she said to give two pills from each bottle,"

"No, thereth more. Thereth thuppothed to be more. At leatht five or thixth." Sollux demanded.

"I'm sorry, but we're going by your doctor's words so I can't give you anymore than two."

"They won't work if I only get two!"

Jane was silent.

"If I don't overdoth on them my headache will never go away and they won't even fix what they're intended to!" Sollux groaned in frustration. No one ever listened to him. He knew what was right and what was wrong, and he definitely knew how to take his medication.

Jane patted him on his head with a sigh, "Fine, I'll make you a compromise, okay? Four and a half pills each bottle." Sollux was filled with new hope and as Jane cut up the fifth pill he quickly choked down the other four.

When the medication was all given Sollux gratefully thanked Jane and proceeded to wait the full ten to fifteen minutes it took for the meds to work. He sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet until his headache was finally gone. Later, he decided it'd be a lot easier if he just sat in his room the rest of the day. It didn't matter if he got hungry because he never really ate anyways.

A couple of hours of sitting around, sleeping on and off, and talking to himself he was rewarded with a nurse coming in and shooing him out into the halls and other rooms in the hospital. He spotted Tavros, Gamzee, and Karkat in what was labeled the "Rec Room" and he decided to join them. Karkat decided to greet him with, "Oh, look who got their skinny ass out of bed."

"Yeth, thankth for the 'good morning' KK," Sollux replied sourly. Obviously, he hadn't slept enough.

Karkat looked to him in disgust, "What's 'KK' supposed to be?"

Sollux pointed to Karkat and plainly stated, "You."

This pissed Karkat off a lot more than he already was. He walked up to Sollux, got in his face, and proceeded to glare at him while saying, "Listen, fuckass, I'm no where near your friend so don't go prancing your skinny ass around saying, 'KK, oh, KK, he'th me bethtetht friend ever!' You got me?"

He shrugged as a response to Karkat's rant and turned to Gamzee and Tavros, hoping to maybe find a friend in them, but soon he realized he didn't know had to make a friend. No one had ever bothered with him or really gotten to try to know him. Was it pitiful? Yes. Sighing, Sollux turned to leave. Secretly he hoped someone would stop him just as he was walking out the door like in the movies.

No one stopped him, though, so he just kept on walking. Finally he decided to wander around the center., trying to meet new people. The walls were still that same sickly off white and the floors that same tile, but as he rounded a corner, Sollux saw something completely different.

The walls were purple. There in front of the wall was another patient, this time a red head whose hair was styled into an up do. He turned around and looked Sollux right in the eyes. "Wwhat are you doin' here? Are you feastin' your commoner eyes on my lovvely piece a artwwork here?" the patient stated. Sollux couldn't help but snicker at the guy's speech issue and his purple streak in the middle of his red hair.

"I'm jutht imprethed that you have enough nerve to thit there and paint on a hothpital wall!" Sollux again giggled, but the other patient didn't find it so amusing. Instead of laughing along or walking away, he whacked Sollux upside the head. "Ow, what the hell?" he complained.

"Wwell I don't think that's very polite to go and be laughin' at my masterpiece here 'cause I'm pretty sure your commoner self can't evven comprehend all of this genius here displayed in my artwork." he pouted.

"You jutht made the wall purple! How the hell do you thee a 'mathterpiethe' in THAT?" Sollux said while gesturing to the painted wall.

The person huffed, "I'm real sorry you can't see it, but this right here is expressin' my indivviduality 'cause I'm the only one here with it. Me, Eridan Ampora!" So, this "Eridan Ampora" thought he had individuality? Sollux couldn't hold back a slight snicker as Eridan kept lecturing him on individuality and how much of it he had. "By the wway, wwhat's your name?"

"Tholluckth Captor," he managed to say through gritted teeth.

Eridan looked slightly amused while he said, "Wwell Sol, I'm sorry to say this, but you seem to express not evven a drop of indivviduality as a commoner so I can't associate wwith you, you understandin' me?"

"Yeah, sure. You're real thorry. Well I'm going to leave then, hipthter." He gave a smug look as Eridan started yelling protests about not being a hipster. As he walked down the hall he heard some muffled screaming behind a door. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Sollux opened the door to the crème colored door and-


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY COD I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR UPLOADING SO LATE PLEASE FORGIIIIIIIIIIIVE MEEEEEEE! *cries***

***ahem***

**Anyways! Did you like that sexy cliffhanger? If anyone can why it's there I will give them FOUR cookies that me an' Nannasprite baked! Just leave your answer in the lovely form of review! Anyways, big thankies to:**

**KATHLEEN**

**Anon (with a capital 'A')**

**GreenBood10**

**apersonfromflorida**

**XxhoneyleafxX**

**DigitalPocketMimi**

**NightmaresDark**

**anon (with a lowercase 'A')**

**For reviewing! An', KATHLEEN, a glomping can be arranged. Also I put ol' TZ in here for you. ;] Also, apersonfromflorida, I put a group therapy session in here, too~! So, more cookies for everyone who reviewed! An' the lucky winner will get a total of five cookies (if they reviewed on Chapter 2)!**

**P.S. **

**I really didn't think I needed to say this, but to anon (with a lowercase 'A') I understand how you feel about this being sort of wrong, I actually did do research on Mental Hospitals, but I changed the one in the story to fit it's plotline. If you are going to critique me, I don't take too kindly to Anon reviews because it's really kind of mean of me to put this in the Author's Note, but I had no other way to contact you. So, either get an account so I can PM you or leave your critiques to yourself (this means everyone).**

**Anywaaays~! Read an' Review! Byyyes~! :3**

**~Author's Note End~**

The screaming… It from a…

T.V.

Sollux was a little embarrassed. He just barged into someone else's room, thinking they were dying or something. Worst of all, it was a girl's room. She gave him a sideways glance, and he saw the girl was wearing red pointed sunglasses, somewhat similar to his own red and blue sunglasses. For some reason she cackled. "Hehehe! So, why are you bursting in here like that? Running from something?"

He shook his head, "No, jutht bored ath hell. Don't you think that TV"th too loud?"

The girl shook her head, and her light brown hair moved with the motion. "I wouldn't know, sometimes I can't hear it that well, so I turn it up. The volume button tastes the best!"

Sollux tried to register her words. "Wait… can you not thee?"

Again, the girl cackled, "Of course I can't see, dumbass*!"

A nurse then kindly knocked on the door and said, "It's time for group therapy, Terezi," in a sing-song voice. Sollux could've sworn it was Jane. The girl got up from her place in a chair in front of the television and walked through the door. _'Wow, for a blind girl she sure has surprising accuracy,'_ he thought. He followed the blind girl to the Rec Room, and went inside figuring that this was group therapy.

Most of the seats in the room were full, but Sollux managed to find one next to that Eridan guy from earlier. When he took his seat and everyone else filed into the room and took their seats as well, a man in front of the room said with a heavy English accent, "Well, hello there, I'm Jake English, and the only reason I'm saying this is because I see we have a new face here. What's your name, kid?" He looked directly at Sollux who answered with a shaky, "Tholluckth Captor," Great. Now he sounded like a lisping idiot in front of all of his fellow patients.

Jake nodded in approval and gestured to the person sitting next to him. It was a girl with long dark blue hair - it looked to be dyed - with one of the lenses on her glasses completely black and a bored expression on her face. "Why don't we introduce ourselves to Sollux and tell him why we're here! First and last names, please! Vriska, why don't you go first?" he looked to the blue haired girl next to him.

She gave a long, irritable sigh before standing up and saying, Vriska Serket. I'm here because my parents were stupid enough to think that I did drugs and that the drugs influenced me to kill someone." Again another irritable sigh as Vriska took her seat.

Next up was Eridan. "Hello Commoner," he made a slight scowl towards Sollux, "I'm stuck in this juvvenile prison because my father, the greatly famous Dualscar, thinks that I'm screwwed up in the head." Jake looked as though he was going to protest, but politely held his tongue.

It was then Sollux's turn… Oh, god. "Uh.. You know my name already tho… I have schizophrenia, tho I hear voitheth. I altho have bipolar dithorder and OTheeD. He sat down and for some reason felt as though a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

Next to Sollux was a girl with long black hair and goggles. For some reason, she looked very anxious. "Hello Sollux! My name is Feferi Peixes! I'm so glubbing happy to meet you! Um, anyways, my mom put me in this cod awful place because I have dysmorphic disorder… Oh cod how I really hate my eyes. Oh, and my fingers… They're just so glubbing ugly…" she continued to mumble to herself as the next person started.

"It is good to meet you. I am Equius Zahhak," Something about this guy really crept Sollux out. For a couple of reasons, this guy's hair was kind of on the long side and really black, his sunglasses were practically shattered, and most of his teeth were broken. Not to mention the fact that he spoke in a whisper-like voice. "The reason why I am in here is because I have bulimia nervosa so I tend to over eat and… Exercise too much afterwards."

A very excite girl jumped up after he took his sear. " Hello Pawllux! My name is Nepeta Leijon, and I think what I have is delirium. After this we should role-play with some of my friends, okay?" she took her seat excitedly and sat like she was a cat.

It was Tavros's turn, and to tell you the truth he was not too thrilled about it. "Uh… I'm Tavros Nitram, your, uh, roommate. I was diagnosed with, delirium as well, and also I, have the trauma from, the accident with my legs." He looked a little pale after his short contribution to the introductions.

She gave a small smirk as she stood up and said, "I'm Terezi Pyrope! I'm blind and my parents put me in here when I started to lick things and 'claimed' that colors were yummy even though I was telling the truth. Okay, you next Karkles!" She said as she sat down and "looked" to Karkat.

Karkat scowled at the nickname. "I'm Karkat Vantas, and I don't know why I have to give you, a huge fuckass, the overpowering honour of knowing my name and my issues, but here I am." Yet another scowl, but this time in Sollux's direction. "My fuckassed parents put me in here because apparently I have 'temper issues' and I've tried suicide and I've cut myself like seventeen fucking times." He sat down and kept wearing that same irritated scowl on his face.

A very familiar stoned clown stood up, "Hey brother. I'm all glad you are all motherfucking here because I'm really sure that's an immense miracle in itself. Anyways, I'm Gamzee Makara, your best motherfucking friend, and my conceiver put me in this institution for mental miracles because she thought it would all up and help me to stop taking motherfucking miracle drugs and stuff." His stoned way of talking was a little hard to understand, but Sollux eventually got the message.

The last person, who was on the other side of Jake, was a girl with very short dark brown hair, a very formal-looking attire, and jade green lipstick decorating her mouth. When she spoke, it was full of a large vocabulary and elaborate wording, "My name is Kanaya Maryam, and it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Sollux. I really do regret to inform you that I am in this mental rehabilitation center because I have a somewhat extreme case of OCD and I have also tried to cut my life short because of this issue and others frequently pestering me over it." Kanaya finished with a small huff and patiently took her seat.

"Well, everyone! That was jolly good! And this was quite time consuming, so I'm going to let you all go early. Have a great rest of the week, and please all of you attend your personal therapy appointments this week if you have not already. Dirk is such a nice guy, so please respect him!"

All of the patients began to walk out the door, and Sollux was still pondering what to do with the rest of the day. Well, he could always bother KK.

**This is my Glossary-type thingy!**

"**Of course I can't see, dumbass!" - One of Terezi's quotes**

**Schizophrenia - "a mental disorder characterized by a breakdown of thought processes and by poor emotional responsiveness.[1] It most commonly manifests itself as auditory hallucinations, paranoid or bizarre delusions, or disorganized speech and thinking, and it is accompanied by significant social or occupational dysfunction."**

**Body Dysmorphic Disorder (BDD) - a disorder where the person hates a certain part or parts of their body and (sometimes) goes through many plastic surgeries to fix the trait/s that they hate**

**Bulimia Nervosa - similar to anorexia, but still a little different. It's when someone overeats and either forces themselves to vomit or they exercise a lot (probably almost or to the point of passing out) to shed the extra carbs**

**Delirium - "a common and severe neuropsychiatric syndrome with core features of acute onset and fluctuating course, attentional deficits and generalized severe disorganization of behavior. It typically involves other cognitive deficits, changes in arousal (hyperactive, hypoactive, or mixed), perceptual deficits, altered sleep-wake cycle, and psychotic features such as hallucinations and delusions."**

**OCD or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder - "a personality disorder characterized by a pervasive pattern of preoccupation with orderliness, perfectionism, and mental and interpersonal control at the expense of flexibility, openness, and efficiency."**

**[EDIT] Thanks to UndyingUmbra who informed me that some of my definitions were incorrect. I have changed some of them, and everything that is in parentheses I have gotten from Wikipedia, therefore, they are not mine and no credit for them goes to me.**

**These are all my own definitions after looking these up, so if there's something you find wrong please let me know and I'll change it. **

**Also! I'm sure you noticed, but Aradia was not in this chapter! Don't worry, she plays a bigger part so she wasn't in this chapter, and she is not even in the hospital or will be. Just to let you know ;] And, Meenah and Aranea will make an appearance because I really think they're cool! Please Review and Favorite and/or add this to your Alerts if you liked this and have not already!**


	4. Chapter 4

***WARNING* There is drug use ahead. I also have never, nor do I ever want to, do drugs. So this'll probably suck! Sorry!**

As Sollux strode through the hall looking for Karkat many of the patients he met in his therapy group were eying him if and when he passed by. Wow, that really helped his self confidence. The hyper girl, Nepeta, called him over to talk. He though it both irksome and entertaining when she called him "Pawllux", that must be how Karkat feels when Sollux calls him "KK".

He gave her a small smile and she smiled brightly back to him. "Hey, uh, Nepeta? Do you know where I could find Karkat?" She offered him another small smile before thinking about his question.

"You're looking for Karkitty? Well… I think he followed Gamzee to his room." She nodded to herself as if to confirm that as the truth.

"Thankth, Nepeta, and I gueth I'll role play with you later if that'th okay." Sollux responded, seeing the somewhat disappointed look on the girls face. "By the way, where'th GZ's room?"

Her face lit up and she responded with, "Oh, thanks Pawllux! That's purrfect! Oh, and I'll take you to his room, okay? Since you're new here and all." with that said, she motioned for Sollux to follow her and they made their way to Gamzee's room where Karkat supposedly was. On the way there Sollux saw some familiar faces and either gave them a small wave or sent a smile in their direction.

"Okay, we're here!" cheered Nepeta when they arrived at their destination. He offered her a small thanks and as she left he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a grumpy reply from behind the door, meaning Karkat was really in there. He responded with a soft, "It'th Tholluckth" before the door was opened and a puff of smoke was released from the room along with a horrid smell.

"Oh, well if it isn't you," Karkat said unenthusiastically. "Just come the ever-loving fuck in or something, Gamzee's out getting more stuff." Sollux walked into the room and the door was closed behind him. The room's walls were painted a dark violet and outlandish jester items were strewn across the room, not to mention the whole room smelled like one big joint of marijuana.

"What'th thith 'thtuff' your talking about?" he couldn't help but ask. The though of what this "stuff" was had been bothering him since Karkat had mentioned it.

"Why don't you use common sense and smell the room then tell me what this 'stuff' is." Karkat responded, clearly really irritated.

Another whiff of the room, and Sollux was almost completely sure it was marijuana. The self-entitled "cool kids" used to smoke it all the time in the back of the school. Once they had offered Sollux a joint, but he declined, knowing that smoking that shit would just screw him up even more. "Tho… it is marijuana?" he asked, more than stated.

"No duh, dipshit. So, what the hell are you doing here if you're not here for drugs?" he asked while planting himself on a couch by one of the two windows.

"I dunno… I jutht needed thomething to do and thought that maybe you and GZ would want to hang out…" he trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. He got the feeling that Karkat didn't really want him there, but for some reason, Sollux just couldn't get him out of his mind. He felt determined to get the cranky patient to at least become somewhat friends.

Karkat scowled, "Well we don't need you here if you just want to 'hang out', and I honestly would probably never want to hang out with a skinny, lispy idiot like you." he made sure to put extra anger in his statement just to piss the other off. But, of course it didn't work. Sollux was now near immune to verbal threats due to all of the bullying. He had to be forced to change schools various times just because he couldn't deal with just the verbal part of the bullying.

Sollux shifted his feet trying to think of what to say. He had been thinking a lot lately. "Well then, I'm here for the drugth," he said, already nervous of what could happen if he just took a small swig of a joint.

The other visibly grimaced as Gamzee burst through the door saying, "The miracle party is now all up and ready to be enjoyed!" Sollux smiled as Gamzee strolled nonchalantly into his room with a paper bag in one hand and a lighter in the other. Gamzee was sort of funny. The way he walked, with long strides and a dazed look on his face, and also the way he spoke. It was all in some way amusing.

Gamzee handed a joint to Karkat who ripped the lighter out of his hand and lit it. He looked to Sollux, who was standing and wishing to just disappear before he really had to do the drugs. "Hey, Karbro we should be some motherfucking awesome friends and all up and share that miracle in your hand." Karkat's pleasant look turned into one of utter despair as he handed the drug to Gamzee, who quickly took a swig of it before giving it to Sollux, who had no idea what to do.

He held the joint awkwardly and his palms started to get a little bit sweaty. What would his das say if they found out he did this? He couldn't lie to them, but was sure that the question wouldn't come up. Sollux squeezed his eyes shut, put the end of the joint to his lips, and inhaled all he could.

His throat started to burn and he started a fit of coughing, the smoke escaping his mouth as he coughed, and coughed, and coughed. Honestly, the feeling was hard to describe. It felt like someone had set a blazing flame in his throat, but he didn't feel thirsty. His lungs felt similar. Burning, on fire, unbearable, searing pain. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he couldn't see what everyone else seemed to like about it.

Gamzee lead him to the couch next Karkat and patted his back. "It's alright, bro. I know it's your first time motherfucker, don't get all up and red-faced." Karkat scowled at the coughing mess that was sitting next to him. Meanwhile, Sollux was still coughing his guts out and his lungs were still on fire.

After his coughing died down, Karkat handed him the joint and said, "Jesus, don't take so much at a time you're going to fucking end that pitiful life of yours. Just… take a little bit in at a time and do it real slow." Sollux did what Karkat told him and there was no burning and no coughing. He even felt a little good, like he was flying and there was nothing stopping him.

The joint went around the three a couple more times before Sollux was high beyond the clouds. He was giggling and saying the craziest things both him and the other two had ever heard. "KK, oh KK! You are the bethtetht friend ever! Event though you thwear at me I know you really want to be my friend!" he said in a sing-song voice. Somehow he ended up putting his head in Karkat's lap. He grabbed the sides of Karkat's face and said with a giggle, "KK, why'd you thteal my handth?"

Karkat took Sollux's hands off his face and held them is his own. "I haven't the slightest fucking idea why," he smiled and Sollux felt his face heat up even through the stoned-ness. He suddenly felt the urge to tell Karkat something. So, he whispered to him,

"KK I love you," Both his and Karkat's face turned bright red and Sollux couldn't really come to understand why he had just said that. Of course he really did feel that way, but he'd never have said it out loud.

Sollux got up, still blushing, and somehow managed to get up off the couch. "By KK," he whispered before he left, his brief high wearing off. Grasping onto the walls for slight balance, Sollux proceeded to go back to his room. He had just made a huge fool of himself, and he really hoped that Karkat was too high to notice.

**Okay, so I know this is late, but I've been UBER busy. School will be over though in seven and a half days and I can bust out some awesome chapters! Yay!**

**Okay, so a couple things:**

**1. Please, please, please, PLEASE don't assault me with exclamation points that were typed out of aggravation! I really do not like them they make me sad and useless! T~T**

**I understand that I wrote Karkles wrong, but I hadn't got to him yet on Homestuck! I just BARELY got to Act Five when I started typing this! So, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**2. Please do not review with critiques as an Anon. I've said this before. DO NOT DO IT or else I'll have to take down Anon reviews and that would make the other non-critiquing Anons sad.**

**3. If you haven't done so already, add this to your favourites/alerts please! It makes me happeh to get those e-mails!**

**Also, thanks to those who've reviewed and added this story to their favourites/alerts already! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up faster! So, sorry this one's late, but please DO review! They also make me happeh! **


	5. Chapter 5

_apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]_

_AA: s0llux_

_AA: why are y0u always 0n at weird h0urs 0f the night?_

_TA: iim alway2 on_

_TA: yknow, codiing_

_AA: yeah i guess i can understand that_

_AA: anyways, i need t0 talk t0 y0u_

_TA: about what_

_AA: y0u havent really been spending time with me_

_AA: im starting t0 feel f0rg0tten_

_TA: AA… iim 2orry_

_TA: ii just havent had the time _

_TA: but ii really do love you, ii promii2e_

_AA: n0 its 0kay s0llux, i understand_

_AA: d0nt sh0w up f0r 0ur date t0mm0rrow_

_TA: AA waiit_

_apocalypseArisen [AA] blocked twinArmageddons [TA]_

_Sollux rubbed his eyes and pushed away from his computer. Why did AA always do that? If anyone asked him, he spent a reasonable amount of time with her. He sighed and headed to the kitchen. It had been what, six or seven hours when he had last eaten? God, time passes so fast when you're coding. _

_As he rummaged in the cabinet for the jar of peanut butter, his mind wandered back to the subject of his girlfriend, Aradia Megido. She had a passion for death and the apocalypse, was always stressing the importance of time, and Sollux knew that she didn't really love him. Who could love someone who was so screwed up they didn't have any friends? Not to mention Aradia was the most popular girl in school. He shrugged. Whatever._

_His phone rang from his room so he took a spoon out of the silver ware drawer and grabbed the peanut butter then proceeded to his room. He looked at the caller ID. It was Aradia. What was she doing calling? Hadn't they broken up? Still curious as to why she called he answered the phone with a "Hi AA,"_

"_Sollux," she breathed into the phone. "I freaked out on you, and I'm sorry." Sollux could hear something shuffling in the background. "It's not your fault… I'm really sorry, but I'm done. I'm overly done with all of this."_

"_What ith 'all thith?'"_

_She sighed, "Life, Sollux, life," and she hung up._

_A million things went through Sollux's mind after she hung up. Will she be okay? What will happen to her? Thousands of other questions like those sped through his mind. He didn't know what to do. What if Aradia actually did kill herself? If she did that Sollux would never be able to live with himself. Oh god, what should he do?_

Sollux woke with a shutter. Where the hell was he? A quick glance around the hall told him exactly where he was. Still stuck in this stupid hospital. Great. Best of all, he'd just had the worst dream ever. When his girlfriend killed herself. She had been a long time friend of the family, so when they started going out both of their parents were ecstatic. But she was complaining that Sollux didn't spend enough time with her, even though he did. That was just a cover up though. He knew there was some other reason behind it, but her parents still blamed him for it.

He to clambered down the hallway to get to his room, his high had worn off after his brief nap (he preferred not to think about what he had just told Karkat). His head was pounding and the fact that his mouth tasted like weed didn't help.

When he finally got back to his room he collapsed on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank fucking God, he had made it. He rolled over onto his back and looked over to where Tavros was sleeping. At least one of them would get some shut-eye, because Sollux knew he wasn't getting any soon. He took off his 3D glasses and placed them on his bedside table while he ran a hand through his mussed up brown hair. Oh Jesus did his head hurt.

As he pondered various ways to keep himself entertained until morning a soft knock sounded from the door. It only further aggravated his head, so he sat there and glowered at it until the person knocked again. Finally giving up, Sollux heaved himself off of his bed and trudged to the door. Giving the handle a sharp turn in his aggravation he opened the door with unnecessary force. He was met with the sight of an angry as usual Karkat. The whole situation suddenly became awkward.

Karkat spoke first. "Hey…"

"Hi…" Sollux responded, quieter than intended.

"I just, uh, wanted to know if you, um, really meant what you said." he said refusing to look Sollux in the eyes.

Sollux blushed at the memory. "KK, I wath… I mean I… I wath high and thtuff and I really didn't mean to thay it and it just kind of came out but…" He paused for a moment, "Ireallydidmeanit," He said fast, hoping Karkat wouldn't understand. Sadly, though, for Sollux he did. Karkat understood that last bit perfectly. That last bit had made his heart skip a beat and it made little tomato fairies flutter around in his stomach.

"That's great… Can I come in, douche muffin?" Karkat asked, regaining his swearing demeanor. Sollux motioned for the okay and Karkat entered his and Tavros's room.

"Shhhh, you have to be quiet KK, Tavrothe ith thleeping," Sollux whispered with a smile. He then sat on his bed and motioned for Karkat to sit next to him. "KK thith ith tho weird, having you thit hear with me in my own room." He whispered after awhile.

"And it's weird seeing you without those retarded 3D glasses plastered on your stupid face," Karkat responded playfully, loving the sigh of Sollux without his glasses. One of his eyes a deep cerulean blue and the other a mahogany that looked almost dark red.

He blushed, not particularly fond of people laying their eyes on his eyes. They were weird, unnatural, and out of place. Just like himself. Sollux reached over to his nightstand for his glasses, but Karkat's hand on his immediately stopped him. "Don't put those back on. I like your eyes." Karkat whispered.

Sollux blushed. The only other person who like his eyes was AA, and Sollux didn't think that even she really loved them. "Do you really like them?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Karkat only nodded, but he did so as he leaned over and gave Sollux a peck on the cheek. They both blushed bright red at the action. "Hey KK?" Sollux whispered, still wearing a light blush.

"Yeah?" Karkat asked, wearing the same blush.

Sollux's blush became bright red again and he began to feel very awkward, "Will you thtay with me tonight? Um, but only if you want to…"

Karkat blushed again and gave the other another nod as he lay back on the bed. Sollux mimicked him, but got under the covers in process. He then scooted a little closer to Karkat and laid his head on other's chest. "Goodnight, KK. I love you." He whispered before falling asleep again, hopefully not to another horrible nightmare.

"Night, Sollux." Karkat whispered back as he fell asleep with the same hopes.

**WOOT! Another chapter! I'm on a freaking roll! Okay, so big thanks to everyone who reviewed, and also a HUGE thanks to UndyingUmbra who pointed out that my glossary on Chapter 3 was a incorrect! So, I fixed that if you want to go back and see the more legit definitions. Review, please, and I'll see I you in Chapter 6!**


	6. Hiatus Notice

**I deeply apologize for the long, long, LONG absence. I've been on like a five-month long writer's block FOR THIS STORY. It's been on an unsaid hiatus and will remain that way for a little while longer. I will let you know, however, that I've started writing Chapter 6, and I should have it out sometime before December. Again, sorry. I've seriously gotten out of this pairing and I've tried so many things to get myself back into it. So while I'm trying, please try to be patient. I know it's hard 'cause I've already made you wait this long. Please bear with me, though. And, one last time, very sorry.**


End file.
